


Possessive, Obsessive, and Aggressive

by Yourdandere454



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Steve Harrington, Angry Billy Hargrove, BDSM, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Crossdressing, Cute Steve Harrington, Dark, Dark Billy Hargrove, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Feminine Steve Harrington, Feminization, Femme Steve Harrington, Forced Crossdressing, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Gore, Hurt Steve Harrington, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Jonathan has a crush on steve, M/M, Mafia Billy Hargrove, Manipulation, Mom Steve Harrington, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Billy Hargrove, Overprotective Billy Hargrove, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Possessive Sex, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad Steve Harrington, Soft Steve Harrington, Stalking, Steve Harrington Can Cook, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric, Top Billy Hargrove, billy is so fricking possessive, but its mostly one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454
Summary: "Did you really think you can escape from me, Steve?""Fuck you"---They used to be best friends, pals, soul mates.But Billy wanted Steve all to himself. his and his alone.Steve thought he could run away.But Billy will always find him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Hargrove! Great game last night"

"Hargrove! Hargrove!!"

"Hey, Billy~~"

Billy growls in annoyance as a crowd forms around him as soon as he walked out the halls. Boys hitting his back with their sweaty hands and girls desperately trying to touch him, batting their fake eyelashes and puckering up their lips up at him to look 'cute'.

It disgusted him.

He growls at them, causing them to move away from him quickly. He doesn’t care if it was rude or anything, he doesn’t want anything to do with them.

Cause all he wanted was to be with his princess.

Quickly moving away from the crowd, His eyes darted around, desperately looking around for him. "_Where is he? where is he?? I can't see him._ **_Icantseehim_**-" He thought, turning his head all around, Before finally spotting him.

The big bouncy fluffy brown hair, pale porcelain skin, big doe hazel eyes with long lashes, pink gradient small lips and cute pink cheeks, his lithe dainty body.

That was him.

Steve Harrington, The boy of his dreams.

He was by his locker, shoving his books inside. Billy felt his body relax instantly at the sight of Steve. "_He's fine. Steve's fine_" he told himself, immediately walking towards the smaller boy.

\---

"Pretty boy!"

Steve barely turned around before he felt strong, muscular arms wrap around his body. At first, he was about to push whoever was hugging him, feeling fear going through his body.

He felt the person let go of him and cup his face into their hands. He looks up at them, staring straight into familiar looking baby blue eyes that held worry. Steve felt himself relax and smiles up at his friend.

**_Friend_**.

"Hey, Billy" he greets while Billy smiles down at him. Billy immediately puts his arms around his waist, making Steve laugh as they walked to the cafeteria.

Ever since they were small, Billy was always affectionate with Steve; Holding his hand, an arm around his waist, arms around his shoulder, kissing him around his face, calling him cute little nicknames...

It was just Billy being friendly.

Friends are always touchy with each other, _right_?

"Afternoon, princess" Billy chuckles deeply at the pink flush that was growing on Steve's face. "God, he's so adorable~," Billy thought with a loving sigh. "Are you? you didn’t get hurt or anything?" Billy asked worryingly, Steve shakes his head with a smile. "Don't worry, Billy. I'm a big boy now; I can take care of myself" Steve tease, Billy sighs, and nods. "I know, but I can't help but worry a lot of the boys here are rats," Billy said.

Steve lets out a sigh at Billy’s accusation of the boys. "They aren't so bad.." Steve said with a frown. Billy lets out a grunt but doesn’t say anything as they walked through the doors of the Cafeteria.

Billy grabs both of their lunch trays _("Billy, I can carry mine myself" "I got this, Harrington"_) and they both walked towards their table, meeting Heather and Robin.

Heather had her arm around Robin and kissed her girlfriend's cheek when they arrived. "Making out with your girlfriend again, Heather? Like for what? the third time today?" Billy teased, laughing with a smirk when they both gave him the finger and peck each other lips.

"Fuck off, _Hargrove_"

"Whatever you say, _Holloway_"

Robin rolls her eyes at them fondly before turning to Steve, "Hey, Steve." She greeted with a soft and fond smile. Steve smiles back, nibbling on a piece of sandwich that Billy insisted on cutting it up for him. "Hi, Robin. How are you and Heather?" Steve asked.

She blushes; "We're alright, I guess" She played with a strand of her hair.

Steve giggles. "You guess?" Steve raised an eyebrow at her. Robin huffs.

"_Haha_, how about you and Billy?"

"What?" Steve looked confused as he took a sip of his milk.

"Aren't you and Billy dating?"

Steve felt his eyes went round and started choking on his milk. Billy paled but quickly started patting on his back. "Baby, are you okay?!" Billy panicked, giving gentle rubs on Steve's back as Steve coughed and rub his throat. "I-I'm fi-fine.." Steve coughed out, Billy wasn't convinced and stood up, "I'll get you some water. Sit tight, doll" Billy said gently, pecking his baby's cheek before leaving to get some water.

Robin raised her eyebrows at him after Billy left to get some water. "What do you call that then?" She gestures at Billy then at him. Steve frowned, "That's just Billy being a...friend?"

"Friends don't do that"

"What do you mean?"

Robin sighs, "Friends don't kiss each other’s cheek all the time, touch each other so closely, or call each other cute nicknames" Robin sipped on her milk slowly as she watched Steve take all this Information. Steve bites his bottom lip, thinking about what she said.

"_She's right. Do we see anyone kissing their friends on the cheeks so often?_" A voice in his mind agreed.

"_Maybe Billy's just affectionate_?" Another voice defended.

There was a scoff, "_Do you see Billy hugging or kissing anyone?_" There was silence.

Steve was staring into space before a hand was waving in front of him. He snaps out of his trance and looked to his right to see Billy holding a water bottle towards him, his brows knitted in worry.

"You okay there, doll?" Billy asked, handing Steve the water bottle before sitting down beside him. Steve faked a smile, "I'm good, Just a bit drained out from coughing up a lung" he joked, Billy lets out a small chuckle.

The whole group started chatting, talking about random stuff. Steve tried to stay in the conversation and act normal, but he kept wondering about what Robin said.

Could she be right?

\---

“Princess?” Billy asked, snapping Steve from his trance once again.

They were now at Billy’s place, sitting on his bed watching TV. Steve was wearing Billy’s letterman jacket, while Billy was laid down beside him shirtless. Steve blinks, “Oh…yeah, I’m fine” he muttered. Billy looks at him unconvinced before wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, pulling him into his laps.

He kisses Steve’s hair, “Come on, pretty boy. Tell me what’s going on inside that pretty little head of yours” He said encouragingly, lifting a hand to run through his princess's hair. Steve lets out a small sigh before leaning into Billy’s chest.

"I-It’s just that... Robin and I were talking and she asked about us. I got confused and asked her what did she mean. She looked at me all weird and said... that you and I looked like we were..." Steve trails off, biting his lips out of fear of what Billy was going to say when he tells him that Robin thought they were dating.

"What did she thought we were Stevie?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Steve clears his throat. "She thought me and you were dating"

Billy lets out a small hum, his hands were rubbing around Steve's sides. "And where would she get an idea like that?"

He nibbled on his bottom lip, "She said...That friends don't always kiss each other in the face, they also don't each other so closely and call each other nicknames like baby, princess...." He shrugs.

Billy sighed, pulling him closer and tighter. "Steve, Who do you trust more, me or Robin?" he asked. Steve immediately answers, "You of course! you're my best friend!!" He said with a pout.

"Then trust me when I say you shouldn't always believe whatever Robin says to you about our friendship," Billy said.

Steve frowned but nodded, "Alright..." he whispered. Billy lets out what sounded like a purr and puts his head on Steve's shoulder, kissing at the adorable beauty marks that were dotted on his pale skin.

"Doll, don't be sad. You know I'm just doing this because you're my 'Best Friend'"

Steve looks up at him and gives him a small gentle smile, “I know, you’re only looking out for me. It’s just that you do everything for me and I have nothing to give you back..” He whispered.

Billy immediately frowns and lifts his chin so they can look at each other properly.

Sharp fierce baby blue eyes meeting Bambi gentle doe hazel ones.

“You don’t need to give me anything, baby. You just have to promise me something”

“What is it then?

“…That you’ll never leave me. Ever.”

Steve doesn’t even hesitate, “I promise I’ll never leave you”

Billy’s eyes soften and return to hugging the smaller boy, humming in content while Steve just lets out a small gentle sigh and rests his head on Billy’s chest once again.

They were happy.

\---

Steve runs.

He almost trips and drops his backpacks but quickly recovers and continues running.

He runs.

“_You can’t leave me, Steve_!”

He closes his teary eyes when he hears the voice boom inside his head.

“_Baby, you can’t go! you won’t go!!_”

“_I want to go! You can’t make me stay with you forever, Billy!_”

Steve lets out a sob but runs faster, struggling to carry his bags as he ran away from his house.

Not home. House

He couldn’t stay there anymore.

He couldn’t be with **_him_** anymore.

Steve stops by a bus stop and seats down, putting down his backpacks beside him. He cries silently into his hands, trying to get a hold on himself.

“**_You got this, Stevie. Stay strong. You made sure not to leave any evidence behind, so he can’t find you_**.” The strong and confident voice in his mind comforted him.

He takes a deep breath, “I got this” he whispered, trying to convince himself. He looks up and sees out of the corner of his eyes the bus coming. He wipes his eyes and fixes his hoodie, making sure it was up before looking at his reflection on the mirror.

The reflection staring back at him was wearing makeup to hide the beauty marks, convincing black eye contacts, and dark brown blonde wig.

He looked nothing like Steve Harrington.

Exactly what Steve wanted.

He gets on the bus, glancing at the bus seats. There were only two elderlies and a blonde girl sleeping on a dyed blue-haired boy’s shoulders. “It is around 10:00 pm” Steve reminded himself before giving his ticket. “Where would you like to go?” The bus driver asked, “Somewhere far from here” Steve answered.

The bus driver just gave him a shrug and a nod before starting the bus. Steve goes and sits down at the far back of the bus, looking out of the window, watching his home town start to fade away into a blur.

He closes his eyes before leaning against the window, not falling asleep, just closing his eyes and thinking as he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

“**_You can't leave me, your mine, Steve. You promised, remember_**?”


	2. Uncovering Secrets

Steve was by his lockers, waiting for Billy. He sighed, pulling down the sleeves of his dark green sweater. "_Billy isn't always this late..._" he pondered.

"Yo! Harrington!!" 

Steve froze up, feeling fear immediately grow inside his stomach. He tried to run away but already felt a hand on his shoulder, placing him back where he stood.

"Are you fucking **_deaf_**, Harrington?"

Steve already knows who was behind him.

Matthew '_Matty_' Densmore, his old primary school bully.

Matty was a tall, thin but aggressive guy. He was annoying and loud too; He liked to leech on rich guys, flirt nonstop with girls who weren't into him and loves to join into fights whenever he can. 

Matty has always had it for Steve for being friends with Billy since Billy was one of the richest and popular kids in school. He started picking on him; Always tripping him outside the hallways, roughly pushing him around, slapping his lunch tray.

That all stopped when Billy punched one of his teeth out when he caught Tommy kicking Steve on the leg.

"What do you want, Matt?" Steve mumbled, looking down on the ground. "_God, I pray to you to please let him leave me alone before Billy gets here_" he prayed to himself.

But it seemed like God was too busy to listen to any of his prayers.

"What do I want? I want you to fucking get out of my way, that's what" Matty sneered, pushing him again, making Steve hit the lockers a little roughly.

"You're practically the one who stopped me from running.." Steve muttered as he got brushed off the dust, freezing when he realized he said that out loud. 

"What the HELL did you just say to me?!"

Before he knew it, Steve was punched right on the face. He hit the lockers again before falling down on to the floor. He whimpers in pain, clutching on his cheek cautiously.

Matty smiled cruelly down at him, getting ready to kick him in the ribs when he felt a bruising grip on his shoulder. 

"You're really asking to be put in a **_FUCKING_ BODY BAG!! AREN’T YOU, _DENSMORE?!_**" Billy snarled.

He grabbed the other boy's head in a tight grip, before smashing his head onto the lockers.

Smashing it again,

and again,

and **_again_**.

Steve watched with terrified eyes, watching as Billy started beating up Matt; kicking his stomach, grabbing the front of his collar before punching him, Billy's crazy look that looked dark and crazy as he beat the living shit out of him.

Steve continued to watch him before snapping out, standing up with wobbly legs before grabbing on one of Billy's arms, "Billy! Stop!" He cried, pulling the arm close to his chest. 

Billy immediately stops but not before glaring down on the bloody face punk and kicking him one last time before turning back to Steve and cupping his injured cheek into his bloody hands.

"Baby, are you okay?" Billy's eyes immediately soften with worry. His look was so much different from his other look seconds ago. This one more…worried, protective, caring while the other look before was...

Terrifying, Furious.

** _Dangerous._ **

Steve lets out a whimper when Billy's thumb against his cheek, the sound immediately making Billy growl in anger for not being here earlier to **K**_eE**psaF**ePrO**tEcts**hiE**L**D_ his princess from that disgusting piece of shit.

The principal comes down running down the halls, before stopping and almost fainting at the sight of one of his students hurt and beaten on the ground.

"Why! What in the world just happened here?!" He exclaimed, pointing at a student and shouting at him to get the nurse. His eyes then set on Billy's bloody knuckles and Steve's red injured cheek before gulping when Billy catches his eyes with narrowed eyes and a dark look.

He knows what happens when anyone messes with Steve Harrington.

If they get beat up, that's only a small warning.

And judging by the red mark on Steve's cheek…

Matthew wasn’t going to be here for much longer.

* * *

"Okay, here, this will help the swelling go down..."

Robin said, putting the ice pack on his cheek. Steve lets out a small thank you before grabbing the ice pack and putting it on his cheek so Robin wouldn't hold it for him.

They both sat in silence in the nurse's office, both shaken up by the events from today.

Billy was in the Principal's office, Steve insisted on coming along but Billy just shook his head and told him to go to the nurse's office and take care of his face before kissing his cheeks and leaving.

Robin was the first one to break the silence. "Did you _see_ his face?" She whispered.

Steve shuddered, "I don't want to remember Matts-"

"No, not Matt" Robin quickly cut him off, "I-I'm talking about the way Billy's faced looked, Steve," she said.

Steve immediately paled, "You saw it too?”

Robin suddenly stood up, “Of course I saw it!” She whispered yelled, her eyes wide with fear. She starts pacing around the room, her hands tugging her hair. She looked absolutely terrified like she witnessed a murder.

“_What’s the difference?_” a voice mumbled in his mind, Steve ignored it.

She stops pacing, standing in front of Steve. “Do you understand what this means?” she asked. Steve shook his head, not trusting his voice.

“If anything happens to you

…Billy would cause _chaos_” She whispered.

Steve’s eyes widened, her words shaking him to the core. “You don’t know that he was just protecting me!” He whispered loudly. Robin lets out a scoff, “You honestly can’t be serious right now? Are you really that blind, Steve?!” She yelled, waving her arms around.

“He **_loves_** you!”

“He does! But as a friend!!” Steve defended.

Robin grips his shoulders in a tight yet shaking hold, “What kind of fucking ‘_friend_’ would kiss you, touch you, and isolate you from everyone?!” She yelled. Steve blinks his glossy doe eyes, “I-isolate?”

Robin stares at him in wonder, “Do you really not know?” Steve shook his head again. Robin lets out a shaky breath.

“He’s been keeping you away from everyone, he’s been _threatening_ people from getting too close to you” She revealed.

Steve felt a lump grow stuck in his throat, He couldn’t but let out a cry. “You’re lying!” Steve started squirming out of her grip. “I’m not fucking lying! Steve, you have to face the truth!” She begged, hoping he would listen to her.

“What truth?!” He asked

“That Billy’s obsessed with you!”

The door opened, revealing Billy himself. “Princess?”

Robin jumps away from Steve like she was burnt. She rubbed her arm while Steve turns to the door. “Billy” He stood up and made his way towards the other male. As he was walking, he made eye contact with Robin, “_Please_ _don’t tell him_” She mouthed.

Steve frowns but gives a subtle nod, to which Robin lets out a small sigh of relief.

It was probably for the best.

Steve faces Billy, “Are you in trouble?” he asked timidly. Billy chuckles, petting his head with a smile, “I’m fine, princess. Just got suspended for a week” he answered. Steve frowns and looks down, guilt starting to cloud his face.

“_If you had kept your mouth, Matt wouldn’t have pushed you and Billy wouldn’t have beaten him up_” a voice hissed in his mind. “this is all my fault” he mumbled.

Billy frowns at that and is quick to defend him. “Hey, hey, hey, look at me” Billy’s hand grips on Steve’s chin, tilting his face up. Billy looks right into Steve’s eyes, “What happened today, wasn’t your fault, baby” He said sternly. Steve opens his mouth to argue but Billy stares him down.

“Do you understand? none of this was your fault.”

“But-“

“I asked, do you understand?”

Steve grumbles but rolls his eyes, grumbles and nods his head. Billy raised an eyebrow, “I need words, pretty boy.”

“I understand…” Steve replied annoyed, crossing his arms.

Billy smirks, leaning in and kissing his nose before grabbing his hand. “Come on, let’s go back to my place,” he said, tugging on his arm. Steve nods, looking back at Robin before Billy started leading them out of the nurse’s office.

As they walked down the hallway, they passed by the principal, who seemed to be ignoring them completely. Steve stares at him as they walked before turning to Billy, “I’m surprised, how did you manage to convince the principal to give you only one week of suspension. I remember someone got into a fistfight and he gave them a month of suspension” he asked, tilting his head.

Billy turns, meeting the principal’s eyes. The principal freezes when Billy sends him a growing dark smirk, He quickly turns around and walks back to his office with hurried steps.

Billy turns back to Steve with a smirk on his face, “let’s just say, I have my ways”

* * *

Steve wakes up in the middle of the night. He was surprised to see he was in Billy’s bed before remembering he was sleeping over.

He was about to sit up when he felt the bed shift beside him. He hears footsteps walking towards him and he closes his eyes, evening out his breathing to make it look like he was still sleeping. He then feels a warm set of lips peck his forehead, “I’ll be back, princess. I just gotta take care of something” he hears Billy whispers.

He lays there quietly as he listens to Billy moving around the room. He continues to lay there until Billy walks out and closes the room. Steve sits up and runs towards the window, watching as Billy gets out of the house and gets in his car.

“_I gotta follow him!_” He thought loudly. Steve quickly grabs a black cap, puts on some grey sweatpants and a black hoodie. He hears Billy start the car and curses, swiftly and quietly running out the room.

Steve runs outside, looking right then left, Billy’s car driving down left. He stands there, contemplating whether or not he should follow him

He watches the car driving away from the distance before finally deciding to follow it.

It was one of the worst decisions he’s ever made.

* * *

He follows the car, pretending and failing to look like a stranger going out for a nightly walk. But fortunately for him, Billy didn’t seem to notice.

He follows him until Billy stops in front of an abandoned warehouse, “_what the hell is he going to do here?_” he wondered. He sees Billy get out of his car and quickly runs behind it. He takes a peek and sees Billy walks into the warehouse while rolling up his sleeves.

Steve waits in silence, waiting for someone to get out. When no one comes out to check, he slowly and quietly makes his way onto the entrance.

He hides beside the doorway, his heart beating fast at the thought of getting caught while his mind is screaming and shouting at him for being so stupid and how he should’ve just stayed in bed.

He then hears the sound of a punch, bones cracking and a blood-curdling scream.

Steve couldn’t breathe.

What if it was _Billy_?

Steve lets out a shaky breath before finally getting the courage to take a little peek.

His eyes widened in shock at the scene before him.

Billy was crouching down in front of someone who was sitting down on a chair with a rope tied around his body, a sack over their head. A gold spiked brass knuckles wrapped around his hands, covered in blood. He stared at them with a blank face, clutching his fists as blood started to splatter on the ground.

Billy was surrounded by bigger guys who were wearing suits, all of their faces poker-faced. The person wearing a sack was in a hospital gown that was now covered with their own blood and was moaning in pain.

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes, “B-billy?” he whispered quietly to himself.

Billy then stands up and roughly takes of the sack over the person

…revealing Matty.

Steve almost lets out a gasp but feels his legs start wobbling.

_Nononono, this can’t be happening, _

Matt lets out a shaky breath, coughing out blood. “Pl-pease! I’m s-sorry! I won’t do it again! Just please let me go!!” Matt cried, begging as his voice trembled.

Billy just lets out a cold laugh and punches him right on his stomach.

Matt falls down the floor with a thud, letting out a gurgly cough before vomiting out a puddle of blood. Billy takes a step back and kneels down, gripping Matt’s chin hard as he stared right into his eyes.

“Do you really think I’ll let you go after the shit you pulled on **_MY_** princess today?” He asked calmly, almost sounding amused if it weren’t for the way he was trembling in anger and glaring at Matt like he was the scum of the earth.

Matt lets out a pained sob, “I promise I won't even look at his direction!! I-I’ll-“

“You knew the rules, Densmore-”

_Rules?_

“-Do I need to repeat them?”

Matt shakes his head, blood splattering everywhere.

But Billy ignores him.

He instead, holding Matt’s wrist before roughing grabbing his thumb.

“Rule number one,

Don’t **talk **to him.”

***CRACK***

Billy breaks his thumb in one fluid motion, Matt lets out a scream. Billy calmly ignores his scream and grabs his middle finger.

“Rule number two,

Don’t even try to befriend him.”

***CRACK***

“-and Rule number three,

If you ever-

***CRACK***

“-**ever**

***CRACK***

“-try to even _touch_ him, I’ll make sure to **ruin** you”

***CRACK***

Billy looks down at the sobbing boy, “Did you get all of that?”

Matt nodded shakily.

Billy lets out a sound of approval, “Good, 'cause we don’t want you to end up like Johnny, remember him?” he asked.

_J-Johnny? Johnny Skylar?_

* * *

Johnny Skylar was a guy who asked out Steve on a date when he was in his sophomore year. He was a tall good looking guy; Black hair, dark brown eyes, a flirty smile.

Steve was ecstatic, he was so happy someone asked him out. He said yes and they planned to meet up at a small restaurant.

But Steve told Billy and Billy went into a furious rampage

“_He’s going to break your heart, Steve!_”

Steve brushed him off, told him he will be careful and got ready for his first date.

Johnny never came.

Steve went back to Billy crying, and Billy welcomed him with open arms

…Almost like he was expecting him.

He held him close to his chest as he cried, cradling and kissing his hair.

“_Shh..See baby? I told you that good for nothing punk was going to hurt you. That’s why you should always listen to me_” He cooed into his ear. Steve nodded, whimpering close to his chest.

Back then, If only Steve could see through teary eyes,

He would have seen Billy’s dark smile and proud face.

* * *

“He had the nerve to actually ask out my baby, So did you know what I did to him?” He asked the boy, Matt lets out a small no.

“I broke that fuckers arms and legs with my bare hands before burning his mangled body”

Steve takes a step back, covering his mouth with his hands so no one could hear him chock on his sob.

That’s why he didn’t come.

_Billy killed him._

_HekilledhimHe**killed**him-_

_Oh god._

Steve’s cheeks were wet with tears as he continued to step back before he finally turned around and started running.

He ran.

And ran.

And ran.

* * *

Steve ran back home in record time, running up the stairs and into the bedroom. He slams the door before sliding down onto the floor. He finally lets out a terrified sob, his hands gripping the sides of his head. The room looking more darker than before.

All he can do was cry in silence as one sentence was stuck in his head.

_Robin was right._


End file.
